Blue Hedgehog: The True Story Of Sonic the Hedgehog
by Brynhildir Jameson
Summary: 7 years ago, Naruto Uzumaki died in a mugging gone wrong. After the event mysterious things begin happening, which get even more complicated with the mysterious enigima known only as " Blue Hedgehog ." NarutoxHinata with a little IchigoxNelxRukia and KibaxSakura. MASSSIVE crossover with other video games and anime


Chapter 1: Genesis

The blond boy's deep blue eyes widened as he saw the only person [apart from his grandfather] who cared for him, put himself in front of a gigantic flying star to save his student. "IRUKA-SENSEI!"

The assailant chuckled softly before turning his attention on a helpless Naruto. " Maybe I'll just do the village a favor and get rid of you," sneered the silver haired man as he reached for his firearm.

"Why am I so weak? Why couldn't I protect my precious person? I don't care who you are, but somebody please just help me win!"

" _Your wish is granted_."

Naruto found himself standing in a weird arrangement of circles that illuminated his new surroundings. " I've just got so much to do, in so little time. HOW IS THIS GONNA HELP ME SAVE MY TEACHER?" yelled the pre-teen fox vessel.

" _Relax, child. Inside your heart time moves differently from in the real world_."

" Really?" Naruto asked in surprise.

" _The door is still shut_. _Now step forward and open it. Can you do it_?"

Before Naruto could answer three pillars emerged from the runes. Medieval weapons were displayed on each of them, each tool deadly in its own right.

" _A sentinent power is still asleep inside your stomach. The time has come for you to give it form, which will strengthen you. Choose wisely. "_

Naruto grabbed a katana with a crimson sheath just as the surface he was standing on broke, only to find himself on another set of runes. He didn't even have time to re-adjust himself before strange white monsters emerged from the darkness and cornered him.

The situation only worsened as the ground opened up and swallowed him.

When the boy finally touched the ground the first thing he saw was a big brown door. It slowly swung open and he slowly walked to it. When he'd reached the other side the mysterious voice spoke again.

" _Congratulations. But be warned, the closer you get to light, the darker your shadow becomes."_

Naruto turned around only to see his shadow separate itself from its body and transform into a gigantic fox. It had nine, long tails and malicious crimson eyes.

"_**Cero!"**_

He barely dodged the beam of crimson energy heading for him and nearly would've plunged to his death. The young blonde rearranged himself and performed a single handsign.

" Shadow Clone Technique!"

A thousand replicas of him appeared in a puff of smoke, distracting the mutated hollow and permitting Naruto to draw his weapon. The resulting battle wasn't pretty in any sense of the word.

A barrage of flying stars would hit Kyuubi dead-on, harmlessly clattering to the ground due to its Iron Skin technique. Then the real blonde tried blocking its tails with his sword, but only managed to inflict minor wounds .

" _**Is this all you can do, human? What a waste…it seems like the Love Lance is my only option**_." Pouted the fox, bored of using its host as a punching bag.

" _Don't listen to it. YOU have the greatest weapon in your hands. So don't forget that you are the one who will open the door_.

Images of strange people wearing white clothes and black wings on their shoulder blades cheering for a brown haired man with glasses and a strange group of fellows with mask fragments stuck on their faces, a masked man standing over a burning Leaf Village and the Fourth Hokage standing with a pregnant redhead flashed through Naruto's mind. He steadied himself into a sword stance.

"TAKE THIS OVERGROWN PLUSHY! Judgement….CUT!"

He leaped into the air and swung his sword when he was just a second away from the fox's skin. The Nine Tails was sent flying by the powerful hit only to find a determined jinchuuriki just a few metres above it. " Almighty Iron Smash!"

With a boom the former Vasto Lorde was sent into the ground due to it landing on a surprised gaggle of clones. It managed to barely heal its injuries and glared at Naruto with a puzzled look on its face.

" Why do you keep on trying to save these earthworms…even after all the pain they've caused you boy?"

" You became a Hollow due to your loneliness. But I will keep on being a protector…unlike you and your legion of ex-Soul Reapers and Arrancar that want to selfishly own all four realms as their territory!" retorted the boy.

" _**Smartest thing you ever said **__**Nathan Gremory**__**, now let's do this shit**_." Smirked Kyuubi as it charged at its host. Before they made contact the fox became transparent and merged with him.

Before Naruto could even figure out what his tenant had done a man stepped out of the shadows. The last thing he would ever remember about this incident were the words:

" _Good luck_."

" _You succeeded at the trial. Now hold out your hand, materialize your will and let my name shake the earth_!"

Naruto returned to reality and got into a sword stance. " For some reason summoning my zanpacto is easier…how the hell do I have the memories of a guy named Aizen Sosuke?"he thought.

His sword's name came to him easily, and he yelled: _Rebellion!_

Time continued as Naruto jumped in front of the chaos with a slash of the now materializing nodachi in his hands.

" I won't let you hurt Iruka-Sensei!"

Only then did the former FBI agent realize what his student had done as he gazed at the weapon in the boy's hands.

It seemed to be a giant fang, with a white fur tuft and a curve at the end of the shivered in fear from the power oozing of it but concealed his fear with a weak sneer.

" y..YOU! YOU REALLY ARE A YOKAI!" the silver haired man shivered.

Naruto's eyes turned a deep purple with black sclera as two white wings emerged from his shoulderblades. A thousand clones came out of nowhere and chuckled at him.

" How pathetic. You don't even deserve to be a shinobi after all the hurt you've caused to others. _**Shatter**_."

The man disintegrated into glass pieces which flew into Naruto's heart. Surprisingly the blond didn't feel any pain but turned to Iruka as the clones disperced and his form reverted. "Are you alright, sensei?"

"I'm fine, just need to get these wounds fixed."

For some reason a healing technique floated into Naruto's mind, and he muttered: _Cure!_

Iruka's wounds healed and the teacher was supported by his student. " Where did you get that sword from?" he asked as Rebellion resealed itself into a sheathed katana.

" Come on Dolphin-san, Cat-Chan! We wouldn't want to keep Hokage-sama waiting, right?


End file.
